


Abecedarian

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [22]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Peter have some bonding time.





	Abecedarian

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Алфавит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516624) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



> A sequel to [Abatis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808176)

“‘S’ for Uncle Steve,” Peter said, pointing at the s of the Stark Industries logo on Tony’s threadbare shirt. He poked the other two s’s, then stroked the n. “‘N’ for Aunt Nat.” Peter was sitting on Tony’s lap, tracing the letters he didn’t have a person to put to. “‘T’ for Uncle Thor.” 

Tony grinned at him. “That’s right.” 

“Is Uncle Thor coming to visit soon?” 

“Yep. Right now, Uncle Thor is spending time with Aunt Jane, and then he’ll be by to see you.” 

Steve entered the room quietly-- not on purpose, but he stepped quietly since the serum-- and smiled at the scene in front of him. 

Peter spotted him and toddled off Tony’s lap with an excited, “Uncle Steve!” and ran over. 

“Hey Peter,” Steve said, picking Peter up when he held his arms towards Steve, flexing his fingers in the universal signal for ‘pick me up’. Steve kissed Peter’s cheek and looked to Tony, who was watching them with a fond smile. “What’ve you and your dad been up to?” 

Instead of answering him, Peter conked his head against Steve’s chest and stayed there. 

“He was recognizing letters on my shirt,” Tony told him. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter nodded. “That’s great, kiddo.” Steve felt Peter smile against him, and he ruffled his light brown hair. Peter really was just the  _ cutest _ kid around. He also had the cutest Dad around, but Steve sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Tony that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
